What If They Met?
by Kenshin's Gal
Summary: What would happen if Inuyasha and Hojo were to meet? more importantly what would happen to hojo? and not to mention Kagome. Please read & review! my first fic!Updated!
1. Chapter One

Uh oh! This Is Definitely Not Good! What would happen if Inuyasha and Hojo where to meet? More importantly, what would happen to Hojo? And what about Kagome? Let's just say Inuyasha probably wouldn't be too happy with her.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, although it is a dream of mine. He belongs to Romiko Takahashi (did I spell it right?). anyway, he is hers. BUT THIS FIC IS MINE! ALL BLOOSY MINE! MUAHAHA! *Inuyasha: Damn right I am. Hey, wait a sec, I don't belong to anyone dammit.  
  
Ok, this is my first fic, so give me a break. I'm a sucker for lemony Inuyasha-Kagome fic, with a little humor twist. And for you Sango and Miroku lovers out there I've included them too. So read and enjoy, and please give me your thoughts. I love praise and welcome constructive criticisms, but don't totally rip me.  
  
Warnings: Strong language (bad Inuyasha, SIT!), and some EXTREMELY BAD HUMOR!  
  
Ch. 1 Hojo's Mistake  
  
Kagome gathered her bag and raced out the door to the mini-shrine in which housed the Bone Eater's Well. Running backwards, she waved to her mom. "Ill be back soon mom, don't worry." "Kagome wait! You still need to finish your chores!" shouted Mrs. Higurashi as she waved a broom at Kagome's backside. Sighing, she went back to her sweeping. There just wasn't any keeping Kagome from her ancient times. The sound of a girl's voice brought Hojo's eyes up. He watched from across the courtyard as Kagome raced into the well house. Smiling, Hojo ran after her, wanting to ask her if she wanted to go to the movies later. Slowly he rehused the lines in his head, and entered the well house just in time to see Kagome jump over the lip of the well. Hojo reached out in fear. "Kagome your gonna break a leg doing tha-aahhhhh!" the schoolboy fell into the well after her, hitting the ground a moment later. Gasping for air, he looked around. Where was Kagome? Standing, he brushed the dirt from his school uniform then looked up the well wall. Huh. He hadn't remembered vines growing out of the well. Oh well. "Hello, is anyone up there, anybody? Heeeellllllooooo?" the disappointed boy let out a growl of frustration and grasped a vine in his hand and started to pull himself up. He had to find Kagome. Now he had his mind set on it, and it had to be done.  
  
:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P :P:P:P:P:P  
  
Kagome looked back to the well as she started into the woods. She had thought she heard a 'thump', but it was probably just her. Shrugging her shoulders, she started running into the forest. Inuyasha is gonna kill me, she thought with distaste. I promised him I'd be here early, and it's almost two! If mom hadn't kept me so long doing chores. All that could be heard were her feet padding on the soft forest ground. Suddenly a something with white hair and little dog-ears dropped in front of her. Screaming, Kagome slapped whatever was in her way and ran even faster. The dog-eared something in question fell to the ground with bump and a very colorful oath. Kagome recognized the swearing and turned around. There on the ground sat Inuyasha on his head, a very distraught and angry look on his face. "What in the seven hells was that for bitch?" cried the extremely annoyed demon, a red handprint on his cheek. Kagome turned her nose up and snorted. "To Sit or not to Sit, that is the Sit question." The demon planted face foreword into the dirt three times, yelping in pain. Slowly Kagome circled the demon with a smug look on her face. The demon raised his head carefully and growled deep in his throat. Taking her foot, Kagome pushed his head back into the dirt. "Grr yourself. And next time if you're going to insult me don't use that word because all it does is insult your own kind. I'm not a female dog, so therefor I cant be a you-know-what. Man, no wonder your always getting into trouble. You can't think for yourself." Inuyasha growled deep in his throat once again as Kagome took her foot off his head. Standing he shook like a dog (wait, he is a dog!) and raced after Kagome who was already several feet in front of him. "Your late you know. You said you were going to be here earlier." He snorted, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head. Kagome shot him a look of warning over her shoulder. "And I would have been here on time is I wasn't busy. And you don't have to be such a jerk you know. Is Sango and Shippo and Miroku ready at the village?" Inuyasha hesitated for several steps so he could get out of Kagome's range of hitting. "Yea I guess so. Iv been waiting for your ass all day, so I can't say for-" *Smack!* "Watch your mouth!" she snapped. The demon huffed. "Have you ever tried to watch your mouth? It's impossible unless you have a damn mirror-" *Smack!* "Ok, then ill put it into simpler terms for your petty mind. WATCH WHAT COMES OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!" The demon grumbled softly and continued after Kagome, his head pounding somewhat more than when he had started. :P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P :P:P:P:P:P  
  
Hojo was gasping for breath when he reached the top of the well. Flopping over the top of the well, he lay on the grass, breathing deeply, sweat forming on his brow. Now he knew he wasn't at Kagome's place anymore. No wellhouse, no house, no Higurashi sweeping the yard. Hojo rested his head against the smooth hard earth, watching the clouds drift in the sky. He had to find Kagome. She was somewhere here, probably lost, and Hojo would come out of nowhere and save her. Standing up at the thought, he started off into the woods when he heard a familiar scream coming from the opposite direction. He would know that voice anywhere. Kagome. Turning on his heel, Hojo raced off into the woods toward the scream. "I'm coming Kagome, don't worr-" Hojo fell face first into a small hole, about an inch deep, a fairly familiar imprint to all of us Inuyasha lovers out there. He coughed and spat the dirt from his mouth, then stood up and dusted himself off again. What a day he was having. :P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P :P:P:P:P:P  
  
Kagome slung the arrows over her shoulder and grabbed her bow. She looked up at Sango, who was in her demon slaying outfit, her hair up in a tight ponytail. Kilala sat obediantly at her side, chirping every now and then. Outside she could here Inuyasha and Miroku taking about something unknown. "Are you ready Sango? I'm eager to get moving and find some new shards. Inuyasha said he picked up a few tips from other villages." Kagome stepped to stand beside her friend. Sango nodded and sighed. "I just hope we don't run into Naraku today though. I've had enough of that guy." Sango looked down at the floor, a memory of Kuhaku flashing threw her mind. Kagome patted Sango on the back and led her outside. " "it will be ok Sango, well get him one of these days." The boys stopped chatting as Kagome gathered her bike from the side of the hut, strapping her backpack up on it. Kilala transformed into her demonic form and Sango hopped on, Miroku behind her and her boomerang protecting her from any unknown attacks. Inuyasha sat behind Kagome on her bike and Shippo was in her basket as preusuall. Finally the five started off in search of more jewel shards. :P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P :P:P:P:P:P  
  
"So she was just here?" Hojo questioned. The older lady in whom he spoke to nodded her head lightly. "Kagome was just here. She left no later than two minutes ago. If you hurry you can catch up to her." She older lady motioned down a leery path back into the woods. Hojo nodded and thanked the woman. Kaede watched as the young man started into the woods, wondering how he knew Kagome. Hojo ran with all his might. Already the sun was setting. On the ground he could see the tires of a bike and the footprints of something rather big. He followed them to a spot under some trees where we was greeted by a fire. And sitting next to it was..(suspense, lol) :P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P :P:P:P:P:P  
  
"Can we stop, my legs hurt from sitting in here," whined Shippo from the basket. Inuyasha growled. He was tired of the kitsune's whining. "Shut up whelp. If they hurt so much then start walking." Kagome looked over her shoulder and eyed the demon. "Well, my legs hurt too Inuyasha." Sango and Miroku nodded in unison, and Kilala stopped to look at Inuyasha. The cornered hanyou looked from face to face, then threw his hands up in retreat. "Ok fine lets make camp!" Kagome sighed and jumped off her bike. Shippo leaped from the basket and stretched on the ground. Kilala sat emediantly and both surprised Miroku and Sango slid down her back until Sango was on Miroku. The priest smiled as Sango came to rest on his lap. "You don't have to move you know," he coed. Taking her fist, Sango socked him right in the cheek and got off of the cat, and Kilala followed, dumping Miroku in the dirt in pain. "You really should know by now not to come on to a women like that. It didn't work with Kagome and I can tell you right now it isn't working with Sango." Shippo said as he piled up some wood next to a rock. Miroku smiled. "You know, I think she likes me." Taking a match, Kagome lit a small twig and watched as it burned slowly, ignigting the rest of the wood on fire. She smiled in satisfaction as Inuyasha carried a pile of leaves and spread them on the ground. She sat down and listened to Inuyasha talk about the jewel, Sango about her life, then Miroku, Shippo and finally her. One by one the companions drifted off into a heavy sleep until only Inuyasha and Kagome were left awake. The demon was staring thoughtfully into the flames, as if mesmerized by them. Kagome stole a glance at him over her shoulder, then went back to poking at a leaf with a small twig. She didn't know what to think about Inuyasha and Kikyo. She was scared out of her mind of Kikyo, afraid that she might try and kill her before anything happened between her and Inuyasha. Wait, hold on, back up. Nothing is gonna happen between us. I mean, I don't even like him, do I? Color raced to her cheeks and she blushed softly. Inuyasha noticed her discomfort and looked at her over his shoulder. "What's wrong?" he said in a low husky voice. Kagome tried to swallow the embarrassment, but it wasn't happening. Inuyasha just sat there and stared at her. Finally Kagome had had enough. She waved her hand in front of his face and waited for the reaction. The demon looked away, yawning softly. A light breeze tugged at his hair. Suddenly something caught his nose. Scrambling to his feet, he sniffed the air once again and caught the scent.  
  
Kagome grew a little leery and tugged on the hanyou's kimono. "Inuyasha, what is it?" "Someone, but not a demon, but I'm gonna go see who it is, stay there." The demon leapt into the air, and Kagome snuggled closer to Sango and Kilala. Inuyasha soared threw the air. Yes, it was a human, and a male. Instinctively Inuyasha had to protect his territory. That and whatever was in it, most importantly Kagome. Slipping threw some menacing tree branches Inuyasha landed softly on a tree branch high enough to keep him hidden yet so he could also see the intruder. He appeared to be a young man, about Kagome's age. The demon smiled and leapt from the tree, flipping in the air and landing about two inches in front of his victim. The boy yelled with surprise and fell backwards. Glancing over his shoulder, Inuyasha looked to see Kagome looking in there direction. "Inuyasha, who is it?" said Kagome as she started to rise. "Kagome! I told you to stay there! Don't move." Hojo raised his head at his love's name. Kagome? Suddenly he was nose to nose with the dog creature again, who snarled into his face. "This is my territory, my lands. Why are you here? Tell me now before I get too hungry." The demon said in a deadly whisper-growl. Slowly he raised one clawed hand and stared to crack his knuckles, then smiled, showing off his gleaming white fangs. Hojo crawled backwards and was just about to state his purpose when Kagome gasped. Both demon and boy looked up to see Kagome, her hand partially over her mouth, eyes wide with shock. "Hojo? Is it really you?" she said barley above a whisper. The boy nodded, then glanced at the angry demon that was staring at Kagome with disbelief. Pushing Inuyasha over, Kagome grabbed Hojo's hand and helped him up. The demon eyed Kagome as she helped brush him off. "Kagome, can I talk to you for a moment?" the demon started off in towards a thicker part of the woods. Kagome looked at Hojo, pointed to the fire then started off behind Inuyasha. Finally they stopped next to a huge tree in the center of a small clearing. Inuyasha turned his back to Kagome, who was completely puzzled. "So who is that boy," he growled softly. Kagome looked at the demon with confusion. "His name is Hojo. He's my friend from my time." She smiled weakly and stepped toward the hanyou. Inuyasha tilted his head and snarled. "So you let him come here? How in the seven hells did he manage to do that? He doesn't have a jewel shard." Kagome frowned. "How am I supposed to know. I didn't tell anyone outside of my family, not any of my friends, not even my boyfrien-" Kagome cut the sentence short. She liked Hojo, but not in that way. She began to blush and she turned away from Inuyasha, her face turning a dark crimson. The demon's eyes grew wide. She had a boyfriend? A pang of jealousy turned his stomach. Growling, he turned away and headed back towards the makeshift camp. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own Inuyasha. I've told you once and ill tell you again. But it would be nice to own Sango for a day to get some well deserved revenge on a few 'misfortunate' boys whom have happened to get on my bad side latley. Sango: uh hu, I aint working for you. Your crazy.  
  
Ok, this chapter, well, who knows! Its up to you, the public & the reader, to come up with YOUR opinion. And thank you all for your little tips on the reviews! I promise I will try to take your advice, and Kirara will be spelled right! So on with the Fic! Warnings: Swearing, maybe some bad humor.  
  
Chapter 2 The Tension Begins  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome and Hojo sat in an eerie silence around the fire. Kagome was tenderly wrapping the schoolboy's wounds and Inuyasha stared into the fire with a tensed look on his face. Kagome felt odd with this happening, Hojo here and Inuyasha's anger. The schoolboy was trying to press facts out from Kagome, but to no avail. Hojo looked around, his eyes studying the sleeping girl and the monk, then wandering over to Kilala and Shippo, and finally came to rest on Inuyasha. His ears flicked with annoyance at something and then poised one on him and Kagome. His claws looked threatening and his attitude wasn't what he had been expecting. When Kagome talked to him, he seemed fairly obedient, but when he had tried to talk to him he had snarled with his fangs bared and backed Hojo into a corner. But the boy was ready for a new attempt of trying to make peace with the hanyou youkai. He searched down his body, and finally Hojo's eyes came to rest on a sword tucked into its sheath on the demon's left side. "Nice sword. Is it useful in battle?" Inuyasha turned one wary eye on the boy and then glanced at Kagome, who was giving him a warning look. Turning back to look at the fire, he smiled. "Is it good in battle? Would I carry it with me if it wasn't?" Hojo felt a glimmer of hope. Finally he relaxed. He once again eyed the demon and gathered his courage. "May I see it?" he asked in a hopeful voice. Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and his smile disappeared. Emediantly his protective instincts kicked in and he looked the boy over. He didn't let Kagome touch the sword, let alone hold it. "No. The Tetsusiaga is mine. No petty human Boy Scout could wheeled it, therefore no human shall touch it." Kagome shot him a look. "Excuse me, but who pulled it out? I did, because neither you nor Sesshomaru could touch it, and the only reason you can touch it is because you're half-human. And let me remind you that the Tetsusiaga was made for your mother so she could protect herself and you." Kagome lifted her head proudly at her knowledge of the steel fang's history. But Inuyasha puffed it off with no credit. Standing he took the sword out and the petty piece of crap scrap medal became the glowing steel cleaving fang. Hojo's eyes grew wide. Never had he seen such a sword. Turning to a group of unsuspecting trees, Inuyasha wound up for his attack. "KAZE NO KIZU! (Translated to Cutting Wind, but I think Kaze No Kizu sounds cooler ^^;)" Kagome sighed as the attack flew threw the air and hit the trees. Inuyasha always had to show off, didn't he? Taking out the sword just wasn't enough. He had to use it too. Oh well, guys will be guys; and dogs will be dogs. She smiled to her happy thought and watched as Inuyasha flipped the sword in his fingers then put it away. "Show Off," mumbled Kagome as she lay down next to Sango. Hojo yawned too and leaned against a tree, leaving Inuyasha alone to think. Sango awoke in the morning to feel something misplaced. With one mighty sweep of her wrist she planted a smack on Miroku's face, the monk smiling triumphantly. "HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME IN MY SLEEP! IM SOOO GONNA WRING THAT STUPID LITTLE NECK OF YOURS!" she lunged at Miroku, who still had a goofy grin on his face. The sounds of the fight and Sango's screams awoke the rest of them. Hojo was stubbed to see a woman beating on a man. And she was easily overpowering him. She had such grace in the fight, and such beauty. When the fight was over Miroku had lucked out with only one black eye and several bumps on the head. Sango sat next to Kagome and sipped the tea Kagome had prepared. Hojo couldn't take his eyes off the girl. She was pretty, more so than Kagome, if it was possible. It was then that Sango noticed this mysterious man. Leaning over. She whispered into Kagome's ear. "Who is that guy? And why is he staring at me?" Kagome looked up and saw Hojo. Frowning, she sipped her tea again. "That's my boyfriend Hojo. He's from my time. Somehow he got threw the well and here. And I have no clue why he's starring at you." Inuyasha smiled as he heard the girls' conversation. Leaning over with a wicked smile he whispered into the monks ear. "Watch that Hojo guy Miroku. He's got his eye on your woman." This got the monks attention. Looking up, he saw what Inuyasha was talking about. Anger ran threw him. Standing up, he went and stood next to Sango and glared at Hojo. "I don't know who you think you are, but Sango isn't available. And I know that you are Kagome's boyfriend, so stare at her." He barked. Sango looked up at Miroku and smiled. So he did have some feeling under that perverted layer. Hojo felt all eyes on him. He nodded at the man and sat next to Kagome, feeling the heat of their anger. Suddenly something jumped over his shoulder and landed on Kagome's head. "Can I have some tea?" whined a little fox boy. Kagome smiled and passed him a cup. "Here you go Shippo. But don't spill on me." She laughed. The kitsune nodded and slurped nosily. Kagome felt great comfort and let her body relax. Suddenly she felt someone put an arm over her. The hanyou steamed as he watched this Hojo stick his arm over Kagome. He growled deep in his chest and began to see red. Wait, he thought, I don't like Kagome. She's not even my girlfriend. Hojo is her boyfriend. She likes Hojo, so I shouldn't interfere. He watched then as Kagome leaned against him as she had done to Inuyasha before. His mouth almost hit the ground. He had to figure a way to break them up. Jumping to his feet, he swiveled his ears alertly to the direction of the woods. He closed his hand on the Tetsusaiga's handle and growled deeply in his chest. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kagome stand up, upsetting Shippo and sending him and his cup of tea into Hojo's lap. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" she asked in concern. "I can smell a demon. A very powerful one," he lied. Behind him he could hear Kagome's harsh breathing. He didn't like to lie to her, but he had to get her away from that Hojo dude. Glancing over his shoulder, he growled at Miroku and Sango. "Sango, get Kirara to transform. We need to get outa here right away." Kirara didn't even wait for the command. She transformed and Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Hojo clambered aboard. Kagome never got a chance. Inuyasha swept her into his arms and ran like the devil was at his heels. Kirara could barley keep up. But no matter how hard Inuyasha tied, Kagome could tell he was lying. The look he had given her and Hojo, the glancing at her when he 'smelled' the demon and now him wanting to carry her. She guessed she should feel comfort in knowing Dog Boy cared for her. When they finally reached a 'safe' spot, Inuyasha let Kagome down. Kilala transformed into her little self before anyone could get off, exaughsted from the running and extra weight. They built another fire, but this time Inuyasha sat at Kagome's side, with Sango on her other. Miroku sat next to her, then Shippo and Kirara, and finally Hojo. The schoolboy felt out of place with all of Kagome's friends, but he was most concerned about the dog one. He seemed closer to Kagome than anyone else. He saw the looks they gave each other, despite the false hatred. He had to separate them, or, not let them get any closer. Sighing, he fell into a light drowsing state in the heat of the fire. Sango and Miroku too slumped over in sleep until only Kagome and Inuyasha were left. Inuyasha eyed Kagome, then rounded up his courage. "Kagome I need to talk to you in private," he said standing. The girl looked at him in question then followed him casually into the woods. They stopped right at the entrance and the hanyou turned to face her. "Kagome, do you, er, like Hojo? I mean, if you were to pick, would he be your choice for a mate?"  
  
Kagome smiled slightly as she caught a glimmer in Inuyasha's eye. The guy was jealous. Poor little Inuyasha. He was afraid she would chose Hojo over him. She stopped cold. Would she choose Hojo over Inuyasha? Did she even like Inuyasha? Did she like Hojo? She shook her head in frustration. "I don't know Inuyasha. I'll have to get back to you on that one later. But right now-" Kagome snapped her head up, running her hand instinctively up her shoulder and touched the end of an arrow. Her eyes narrowed as she pinpointed the spot. "Kagome, what is it?" Inuyasha growled. "It's a sacred jewel shard, no two. Wait there's three!" that was it. With one swift motion Kagome grabbed an arrow, strung it and let it fly. It pierced a spot imbetween two trees and a giant horse demon sprang from the depths. It was as big as demonic Kirara, but a horse with two tails. Screaming, it reared and in a cloud of white snow transformed three times larger. Kagome gasped but strung another arrow. This time it hit the horse in the chest. Screaming again, it leapt backwards. "It has three shards in its back Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she recognized a soft purple glow. The demon dislodged the Tetsusuaiga from its sheath and sprang into action. All this noise woke Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Hojo. Emediantly Sango and Miroku jumped up to help, but Shippo scurried over to hide behind Hojo. The boy watched with concern as his dear Kagome shot arrow after arrow at the horse. With another scream, the horse pawed the air with its forefeet and struck at Kagome. The girl stepped aside just as the blow hit, but still she flew backwards Meanwhile Inuyasha and Sango were at work trying to hit the demon with their weapons while Miroku distracted it. Kagome once again was up and fired arrow after arrow at the demon. "Kirara! Here!" she yelled at the cat demon. Kirara ran to Kagome's side and she leapt onto her back. They flew up and landed on the huge horse's back. With one swift move Kagome took an arrow, slashed at a spot then pulled three shards from the demon's back. It screamed then detransformed into its little self, about Kirara's demonic self and huddled into a small ball, whimpering. Kagome pocketed the three shards then dismounted Kirara and ran over to the demon. "It's so cute. I don't think its evil anymore." She said aloud as she stroked it. The horse pricked its ears then looked up at Kagome. Standing, it shook its body, pricked its tails then began to rub on Kagome. Laughing, Kagome turned around to find herself swept up into Hojo's arms. "Oh Kagome, I thought you were going to die!" gasped Hojo as he held Kagome off the ground. Kagome frowned and pulled away from Hojo. "Uh, I really wasn't in any danger Hojo. I've handled demons way bigger and deadlier than this little fellow." "Yea," growled Inuyasha as he stepped beside Kagome, "and plus she's got me by her side. I can kill whatever you throw at me!" he puffed out his chest and sheathed the Tetsusiaga. "Except Kikyo," whispered Miroku into Sango's ear. "Or Kagome, more likely she would kill him first." Shippo added. "HEY I HEARD THAT! HOW COME YOU GET YOUR SORRY ASSES OVER HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE!" screamed the enraged demon. Miroku and Sango carefully and wisely chose to step backwards a bit as to avoid any slashing claws and leaving Shippo to take the pain. "Inuyasha, chill ok, they were just kidding. Hey, how about we get some chow? We should head back to the village. I need to see Kaede about some herbs. Lets go." Without a word from her companions she looked at the little horse demon. Snapping her fingers, she watched it transform into its larger horsie state. (AN: hey, its 1:30 in the morning, give me a break) quickly she mounted it, gave Hojo a hand up, then steered it in the direction of Kaede's village, Miroku, Sango and Shippo riding Kirara and Inuyasha leaping in the lead.  
  
AN: another well done fic, or at least as far as this chapter goes. Ok, so the fight scene was a little shabby, but my specialty is ROMANCE fics. So guess what my next fic is about! Lol. Please R&R! 


	3. Chapter Three

OMG! She actually UPDATES!? It must be a miracle of God! Anyways, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm sorry!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothing If you sue or press charges, you'll find Tetsusaiga up your ass.  
  
They reached the village at about 12:30 at night. Everyone was exaughsted. Slowly they made their way to an empty hut, where Kagome and Sango started a small fire in the fire pit. Slowly, bit by bit, everyone fell asleep. Kagome surveyed the scene. Hojo was huddled in a small corner with Shippo, Sango was snuggled in with Miroku, who had wrapped his arm around her body. Inuyasha was half asleep next to Kagome.  
  
'"I mean, if you were to pick, would he be your choice for a mate?"'  
  
Inuyasha's words rang in Kagome's ears. Who would she choose? Slowly she looked over at Hojo, then glanced up at Inuyasha. Her heart and her head argued. Her heart distinctively said Inuyasha, but her head said it was more logical for her to love Hojo.  
  
Kagome's eyes began to droop. The crackle of the fire and the breathing of her friends lulled her to sleep. Quietly she scooted over towards Inuyasha and fell asleep next to him.  
  
"Goodnight, Inuyasha." She whispered.  
  
She felt a strong, warm arm curl around her and hug her closer. "Goodnight, Kagome."  
  
Kagome was the last to awake the next day. As she sat up and stretched, she noticed no one was there.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Curious, she stood up and walked outside. Everyone was working.  
  
Miroku was sucking up scattered leaved with his Air Rip, Sango was helping Kaede with some herbs and Shippo was transforming into various objects to help people. Hojo sat there, looking slightly confused.  
  
"where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked herself.  
  
She turned around and walked towards the forest. As she entered, she had an idea. She really didn't want to go around looking for Inuyasha, there were miles of forest that he could be in. So if you got it, use it.  
  
"Sit boy!" she called out. The words bounced from the trees for a few minutes before she heard the unmistakable thud of demon hitting earth.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Quickly she traced the sound and ran to the demons side, next to the God Tree.  
  
"What the hell do you want? I thought that you would be drooling over Hojo." He growled into the dirt.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No, I made up my mind. I mean on who I would want to be my mate."  
  
Inuyasha froze. "Good, well, then you could go back home, I mean, what do we have here that you and-" He began to lift himself off the ground as the spell wore off.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"-hojo would want. And while you're at it, just take all the Shikon jewel shards back-" He stood up and faced her, dirt caked on his cheeks.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"-because you probably wont come back anyways and I-"  
  
Inuyasha froze as he found Kagome pushing her lips against his. 'This is a new development,' he thought silently. 'One I could defiantly get used to.'  
  
When they parted, Inuyasha couldn't speak. This wasn't like Kagome. 'But who's complaining?'  
  
"You wouldn't listen to my words, so I had to show you in action. If I had to choose anyone, Inuyasha, it would be you."  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. Slowly he lowered his head down to Kagome's level and kissed her again, this time much more passionately. They stayed like that for several more minutes, enveloped in each others worlds. Slowly Inuyasha pulled away, just far enough so that they weren't kissing but his lip still brushed against hers.  
  
"You don't know how happy I am to hear that, Kagome. I always though, 'why would she want a stupid half breed mutt from another time, when she could have any human that was purebred on her side of the well?' I tried to distance myself from you, but it didn't happen that way. And then Hobo came, and I thought you had brought him intentionally. But now I see it all too clearly."  
  
Kagome smiled. "Do you now? And what do you see?"  
  
Inuyasha twisted his fingers into hers and pushed his forehead against hers. "I see, that Hobo, is just some silly little jackass who doesn't understand girls."  
  
Kagome pulled at one of his ears gently. "And you understand girls?" she whispered.  
  
"I thought I did, but after you kissed me, I was just as lost as ever."  
  
"And now?"  
  
"I don't think it really matters. Girls are girls, boys are boys, demons are demons and Hobo is a loser."  
  
Kagome laughed and Inuyasha pulled her into another kiss.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome-chan! Where are you Kagome?" Sango walked through the forest, looking for her friends. Kaede needed some herbs, and Kagome was the only one who knew where they were and which ones were needed.  
  
"Were is that girl?" Sango pushed aside a bush and nearly burst out laughing at what she saw.  
  
'Well well, what do we have here?' Sango thought as she watched the two kissing. 'Well, it looks like those two have set aside there differences. Now if only Miroku would get his mind out of the gutter long enough to show some raw emotion.' Her mind drifted back to when Hojo had been staring at her. The light bulb suddenly clicked.  
  
'Maybe I should hit on Hojo a little. Maybe that will jump Miroku out of his perverted mode.'  
  
Sango sighed and turned around and nearly screamed. Miroku took his right hand and covered Sango's mouth. He carefully put a finger up to his lips and peered through the bush Sango had looked though only moments before.  
  
"Scary, isn't it?" Sango whispered. Miroku nodded. He turned and looked back at Sango.  
  
"Miroku, what's with that look in your eye?" Sango asked hesitantly. It scared her, yet she couldn't look away.  
  
"Sango, I know I act rationally, and that I sometimes am a little -*cough*- misbehaved-"  
  
Sango raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"-but I really, have feelings for you deep inside. And I'm sorry for everything I've done."  
  
Sango was touched. "Its OK Miroku. I might by overreacting when I punish you."  
  
Carefully she wrapped her arms around the monk's neck and pulled him into a passionate hug. Miroku held his arms up, not knowing if it was safe to touch her. But when she kissed him gently on the cheek, he took that as his signal.  
  
"Oi! You two lovebirds, common, Kagome's makin' lunch! Lets go!"  
  
Sango jumped away from Miroku and glared at Inuyasha. "Speak for yourself, kissy-face!"  
  
Inuyasha sat down on the branch he was standing on. "I have no clue what you're talking about." He said innocently.  
  
"Yea, like we didn't watch you make out with Kagome." Miroku said.  
  
Inuyasha turned a very interesting shade. "What the hell do you know! Your so perverted that- that- Oh, its not even worth my time!" And with that, Inuyasha leapt from his branch and into the arms of the other trees.  
  
"We should probably get back. No telling what those two will do without us to keep them in line." Sango said to Miroku  
  
The monk nodded, and the two headed toward the village, this time hand in hand  
  
AN: Awwwwwww, well I told you id stick some S/M in here, didn't I? Yes, it was a half a century ago, but I did it! 


	4. Chapter Four

When most people think of art, they think of Michelangelo. Michelangelo was a genius in painting. Many other artists looked up to and were inspired by him. Michelangelo was considered a renaissance man. Michelangelo was responsible for about 100 paintings including the Sistine Chapel and several magnificent sculptures including Michelangelo's David. In this report, you will read about Michelangelo's life and see some of his famous paintings and sculptures. 


End file.
